Gggg
Inframundo - Palacio del Rey Demonio Se logra ver un paisaje rocozo, oscuro y lugubre, se ven bastantes salidas de humo, cenizas y cierta prescensia oscura rondando los alrededores de un palacio hecho enteramente del mismo material que el terreno en general, mientras tanto, en frente de la entrada, se ven dos guardias conversando Guardia #1: Oye, ¿ya te enteraste de la noticia? Guardia #2: ¿Cual? Guardia #1: Jaja... hoy viene el principal benefctor a nuestra causa, el que ayudo a los amos a conquistar el planeta. Guardia #2: Si... escuche que ese sujeto aparecio hace unos años, y rapidamente nos dejo conquistar todo como si nada, jaaa... buenos recuerdos de cuando solo eramos simples cadetes. Guardia #1: Debemos hacer un buen trabajo, a lo mejor gracias a esa visita podamos ascender a un crgo mas allá que solo guardias reales. Guardia #2: Si, solo esperemos a que los superiores traigan las planificaciones y la organizacion para la bienvenida, esto no puede fallar, jaja. Los guardias continuan conversando, mientras tanto, la vista se dirige a la seccion media del palacio, la sala del trono, dond se ve sentado en este un Demonio de color azul con unos brillantes ojos que desprenden una gran maleficensia y un sentimiento amenazante, mientras a su alrededor, se ven arrodillados 3 de sus subditos mas cercanos y de mayor confianza aparentemente Abyzz: Y bien... ¿Ya estan listas las preparaciones para recibir a nuestro visitante? Aeruos': Su majestad, la preparacion esta lista, proximamente el comandante Gorglas enviara las ordenes a la guardia real. El Lagarto demonio de brillantes ojos verdes voltea ver a su derecha cuando una demonio piraña de largo cabello negro y azul comienza a hablar Wazzerlis: Tsk... no confio para nada en Gorglas, hubiera estado mejor ascender a Comandante al mismo Tajuth... lastima que fue taaan imbecil como para dejarse ganar por una niña... De repente, un grande y fornido demonio oso con una barba roja caracteristica la interrumpe Heartros: Un niña sorprendetemente habilidosa, Wazzerlis. Abyzz: Como sea, quiero que se preparen lo mejor que puedan para recibir a mi invitado, y porque estoy de buen humor, los dejare hacer lo que quieran mientras espero, pero no regresen tarde... el tiempo es su elemento, por lo tanto ni el ni yo aceptaremos alguna falta. Aeruos, Wazerlis y Heartros: ¡Si, su majestad! Los tres demonios desaparecen entre nubes de oscuridad, dejando a Abyzz en solitario, pero, se escucha una voz saliendo desde una esquina oscura ???: Vaya vaya... que gran regente resultaste ser, hijo mio. Abyzz: Sal de alli madre, tenemos que hablar de algo importante ahora mismo. esde la sombra, sale una pequeña Loba-Zorra Demonio de cabello corto negro, notandose mucho mas joven que Abyzz Giranea: Parece que haberte dejado mi puesto fue buena idea, jeje. Abyzz: Madre, estoy muy inquieto. Giranea: Hum... ¿Tu nieta verdad? Abyzz: Desde que expulse a Twisted de este reino, me ha llegado informacion de que su hija a estado cazando demonios, acabando con gran parte de nuestras mejores tropas, me incomoda lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser y el peligro que representa para nuestro pueblo... Giranea: Juju... si..., la he observado por mi misma... si no fuera que me deshice de esos hermosos ojos cuando ella era una pequeña, actualmente podria haber tan poderosa como yo.... me alegra por ti hijo mio, tener a tal arma en nuestra familia... Abyzz: Arma... si, si no fuera por Twisted ella no existiria... deberia agradecerle eso. Giranea: Y bueno bueno, yo seguire intentado de que se nso una... te encargo el resto, hijo mio. Abyzz: Ve con cuidado, Madre, a pesar de todo... los dioses aun vigilan. Giranea: ...Me dan igual lso dioses, juju. Giranea desaparece entre una nube de oscuridad, dejando finalmente a Abyzz solo en el lugar Abyzz: Hmm... (Tina... tu podrias ser... nuestra sucesora, si solo no fueras tan rebelde...) Grr... pero aun esta ese obstaculo que la desvia de su verdadero destino... esa lagarto, esa formidable guerrera que Tina quiere derrotar para vengar a Twisted... ¡¡Varizz, Aparece!! desde una nube de oscuridad aparece un pequeño diablillo aparentemente vestido de sirviente Varizz: Que desea Amo. Abyzz: Necesito enviar un mensaje a los Devil Triggers. Varizz: ¿No les dio este dia para prepararse para la fiesta que le dará a su benefactor? Abyzz: Si... pero tengo una orden importante para ellos... y creo que este tipo de mision que les encomendare es de las que les gusta. Varizz: Entonces, ¿cual es el mensaje que quiere enviarles amo? Abyzz: Que su amo les encomienda una mision. Varizz: ¿Aja? Abyzz: Capturar a la descendiente Spitzer y usarla para ubicar la base de los rebeldes, luego que hagan lo que quieran con ellos. Varizz: Entendido, mi amo. Varizz hace salir un par de alas en su espalda, y sale por la ventana justo frente a la gran sala del trono, y se pierde de vista muy rapidamente ---- Ruinas de Eskafros - Nueva Eternia Demonio #1: ¡Kgaah! Se ve como un demonio es rapidamente atravesado por una especie de arma afilada con forma de pincel, el cual explotaq al impactar con este, mientras a lo lejos, se ve a una Lagarto con rasgos de eriza, usando un traje negro con detalles rosa, saltando desde atras de unas ruinas y caer habilmente sobre estas Shine: Jaja ¿eso es todo? De repente, desde sus espaldas, una gran cantidad de diablillos armados con una especie de lanzas que se dirigen a atacarla, pero de repente un muro de rocas se abre a sus espaldas y rqapidamente es cortado por otra persona, una eriza con cabello blanco y negro con una pequeña coleta Shine: ¡Gracias Keira! Keira: Solo mantente alerta, vienen mas a tu izquierda. Keira crea en su mano una cuchilla de energia espiritual, y comienza a luchar con los demonios a la derecha, Shine por su parte saca sus pinceles aguja y hace variar el tamaño de su punta, saltando rapidamente hacia un grupo que se encuentra jsuto a su izquierda Shine: ¡Graah! Shine comienza a atacar a los demonios rapidamente, acabando con varios de estos, luego, lanz ambos pinceles-aguja hacia un grupo mas alejado, haciendolos explotar, posteriormente lanza otro par hacia un monton de escombros y usando cuerdas magicas que salen desde los pinceles se impulsa hacia ellas esquivando varios ataques enemigos, luego toma lso pinceles y los lanza hacia el grupo que la atacaba, haciendolso explotar de nuevo Shine: (Maldicion... solo me queda uno...) ¡¡Keira!! Keira, quien esta luchando un un grupo de demonios, los hace retroceder creando un gran muro de roca frente a ella Keira: ¿Que quieres, Harmy? Shine: No me lla- Agkh!, Solo lanzame una de esas piedras que usas. Keira: Bien. Keira invoca un trio de rocas afiladas que lanza hacia Shine, esta atrapa las rocas con cuerdas magicas, y comienza a girarlas en el aire, para luego lanzarlas conra lso enemigos, lanzandose hacia ellos rapidamente Shine. Accel flower... Lily Burst! Shine comienza a realizar atauqes continuos contra lso enemigos, atandolos con las cuerdas magicas, psoteriormente, lanza su ultimo pincel-aguja hacia el grupo, generando una gran explosion que cubre el lugar Keira: Parece... que te gusta mucho terminar con explosiones. Shine: Keira, es nuestra primera mision como compañeras, tenia que terminar de forma espectacular. Shine hace un gesto con su lengua, mientras Keira voltea la mirada Keira: Al menos yo no me hago ver ridicula haciendolo. Shine: Ngh... ¡¡Hey!! ... Esta bien, volvamos a la ciudad e informemos al resto. Keira: Bien. Keira crea un circulo magico debajo de ella y Shine, para luego recitar un conjuro, y desaparecer del lugar, apareciendo psoteriormente en la ciudad subterramea de New Home, justo dentro del edific io mas grande el lugar, la base de los Round Table Avengers, y rapidamente un lobo rubio claro con una bata de laboratorio los resive Voltage: Bueno bueno, fue un gran trabajo el de hoy reducieron la energia demoniaca de ese lugar casi un 79%, pronto tambien la zoan de Eskafros estara libre. Keira: Todos gracias a mi. Shine: ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Yo hice casi todo el trabajo mientras tu- Keira: Como sea, Voltage ¿como sigue el estado de la energia eternal en general? Voltage: bueno... según los ultimos datos que tengo, ha comenzado a recuperar su equilibrio poco a poco, aunque solo en esta zona de Nueva Eternia, no se como estara su estado en el mundo en general. Keira: Si... Esos instrumentos de medicion no sirven de mucho... Voltage comienza a rascarse la cabeza Voltage: Jeje... si... la mayoria de ellos son rudimentarios y hasta obsoletos, jej. Shine: Eh... oye Volt ¿Puedes decirle a Eiris que no estare en la reunion de hoy? Voltage: ¿Eh? ¿Porque no estaras? Sabes como se pone Hope cuando nadie cumple con su organizacion. Shine: Bueno... debo ir a ver a alguien... Keira: No te dejare pastel Harmy, jeje. Shine: ¡¡No te metas con mi pastel de chocolate!! Voltage: Haaa... Voltage se acerc aa susurrarle a Shine Voltage: Si tanto te improta vete tranquila, yo te guardo. Shine: ...Gracias? Hump! como sea, me voy ya. Voltage: Buena suerte alla afuera. Keira: No dejes que te maten Harmy, pero no prometo nada de tu pastel de chocolate. Shine: ¡¡Ok!! ¡¡Y no lo toques Keira!! Shine hace desaparecer su traje de combate mostrando su ropa casual, posteriormente toma un bolso lleno de aparentemente Pinceles aguja y algunos alimentos, luego, sale corriendo hacia la salida de New Home, llegando en un lapso de tiempo bastante pequeño, luego, se ve como esta sigue su camino Una Hora ams tarde - Torre del Angel Caido Shine, algo cansada, finalmente llega a su destino, una enorme torre con un aspecto oscuro pero extrañamente atractivo a la vista, Shine rapidamente intenta entrar, pero de repente se detiene de golpe Shine: Ahora subir esa maldita torre... Weeh... Espera ¡Claro! Hope me enseño ese conjuro... veamos... Shine pone su mano hacia al frente y debajo de ella aparece un circulo magico, posteriormente, recita unas palabras, apra psoteriormente ser teletransportada junto con sus objetos a la cima de la torre, donde esta al voltear logra ver a alguien conocido encadenado a una pared Shine: Hmm... ¡¡Aztheroth!! Azteroth, quien se encuentra en aparente reposo, se levanta mientras sus cadenas desaparecen Aztheroth: Humm... Shine Harmony ¿Esa lista? Shine: ¡Azthe! por lo menos saluda... Aztheroth: Solo vienes para que te enseñe a luchar de mejor amnera, no para hacernos amigos. Shine: Eso no decias antes. Shine y Azteroth se acercan uno al otro lentamente, ademas, en el cuerpo de Shine aparece lentamente su traje e combate mientras brilla con una luz, mientras Azteroth deja caer algunas plumas negras en su camino, hasta que ambos finalmente se encuentran Azteroth: Hmp... ¿y como te va? Shine: Muy bien, Azthe Azteroth: Hmm... Ok, HA! Azteroth sorpresivamente lanza un ataque a Shine con su mano cargada de electricidad, Shine esquiva por poco mientras Azteroth retrocede para luego proceder a lanzar un combo de ataques con sus puños, lso cuales Shien logra esquivar hasta encontrar una abertura y contratacar, Lanzando una patada giratoria a Azteroth, haciendo que se aleje Shine: ¿Mejor, no? Azteroth aparece en un parpadeo detras de Shine,dandole un golpe por la espalda que la lanza hacia adelante bastante lejos Azteroth: Primera regla, nunca te confies, es algo que aun no terminas de aprender Shine: Auugh... Ha! Shine se voltea y se impulsa hacia adelante mientras Saca dos de sus pinceles aguja, esta rapidamente es detenida por Azteroth usando solo sus manos apra detener su asalto, psoteriormente, Shine s elanza por encima de Azteroth e intenta derribarlo con una patada, pero este rapidamente se levanta Azteroth: Bien Shine, suficiente calentamiento, ahora, enseñame algo nuevo. Shine: ¿Algo nuevo? Azteroth: ... Azteroth se da un golpe en su cara con su mano, mientras este meuve la cabeza Azteroth: ¡¡No has aprendido na- Shine: ¡Caiste! Shine comienza a envolver a Azteroth con sus hilso amgicos dejandolo inmobilizado, luego esta se aleja mientras sostiene sus pinceles-aguja con fuerza Shine: ¡Accel Flower, Heavens Shock! Shine lanza una descarga de energia divina en forma de electricidad desde los pinceles, Pero aparentemente, no afecta a Azteroth Azteroth: Hmm... parece que estas comenzando a dominar la energia divina que posees... Shine: ¿¡Pero porque no te afecto!? Azteroth: Pues, soy un angel caido, pero un angel al final de todo, estoy acostumbrado a ella y puedo transprotarla por mi cuerpo como si fuera parte de mi, un ataque de ese estilo no puede dañarme realmente. Shine: Bueno... Azteroth: Atenta al combate, esto aun no termina. Shine: ¡Entendido! Shine y Azteroth se lanzan uno contra otro impactando con poderosos ataques, para luego terminar lanzando un ultimo ataque uno al otro, quedandose viendose a los ojos, Shine con una mirada confiada mientras Azteroth mantiene su expresion seria Un rato mas tarde... Ya pasado un rato, se ven a Shine, ya sin su traje de combate pero notandose un poco lastimada, y a Azteroth sentados mientras cae la tarde Azteroth: Hmm... Shine. Shine: ¿Eh? Azteroth: Jejeje, es la primera vez que no terminas golpeandote contra la pared. Shine: Eh... Espera, es cierto, eso.... debe ser bueno. Azteroth: Esta bien, te espero mañana. Shine: Oye Azte, espera Azteroth: ¿Eh? Normalmente te vas a esta hora ¿necesitas algo de mi?. Shine: No, solo vi que siempre te quedas aqui solo y encadenado, pues decidi traerte algo de comida. Azteroth: ¿Eh? Sabes que no necesito comer... Shine: Pero se que tienes sentido del gusto al menos, solo toma. Azteroth: Hump... bien, si insistes. Shine saca de su bolso un sandwich que parte por a mitad, dandole una a Azteroth Shine: Mmm... tenia hambre ¿Esta delocioso no? Keira hace muy buenos Sandwiches. Azteroth: Si, esta muy bueno... pero esto no supera al pan dado en los banquetes del cielo, aun lso recuerdo bien, eran mis favoritos... Shine: Haa... Oye Azte. Azteroth: ¿Si? Shine: Recuero que cuando regrese aqui luego de despertar en casa fue para matarte... estaba muy enojada, aunque si no fuera por Hope me hubieras matado en serio. Azteroth: Yo tampoco estaba muy feliz por eso. Shine: Y es gracioso que segui viniendo, y viniendo, y me di cuenta que ya n estaba enojada, solo queria probar mis habilidades con alguien. Azteroth: Alli fue cuando decidi entrenarte. Shine: ¿Entonces todo el tiempo me rechazaste a proposito? Azteroth: Las primeras veces no, pero en un momento decidi probar tu determinacion, y ¿sabes? creo que eres demasiado insistente, tanto que terminaste convenciendome. Shine: Jaja... y alli tambien comenzaron mis costantes choques contra las paredes de este lugar. Azteroth: Jej, creo que el 70% de estas paredes ya tienen la marca de tu cara. Shine: ¡Hey! Azteroth: Ya es tarde, es hora de que te marches, Shine. Shine: Je... esta bien, Azte. Azteroth: Muy bien. Shine se levanta y toma sus cosas, para posteriormente realizar el conjuro para volver a casa Shine: ¡Hasta Luego! Azteroth: Hump. Azteroth suelta una ligera sonrisa, y Shine se teletransporta, dejando a Azteroth solo de nuevo, pero este extrañamente se estremece al sentir una energia que desconoce Azteroth: Eh... Hay una fuerza cerca... No seran... ' ''Azteroth salta encima del muro y mira fijamente hacia abajo ---- Ruinas de Eternal City En medio de las ruinas sombrias, ya cayendo la noche, se ve a una Loba Zorra llevando un par de dagas, caminando entre estas ruinas '''Tina: Hump! No puede ser.... ¡¡Siempre que logro encontrarla desaparece de nuevo!! ¡¡Maldicion!! Tina carg su mano con energia maligna que parece distorsionarse, para posteriormente lanzar un ataque hacia un grupod e ruinas, causando una explosion Tina: Grr... Me vengare de ti... Spitzer... Tina sigue caminando y lanzando ataques por el lugar, mientras desde la distancia, una figura aparece desde una luz azul, la cual nota la destruccion que causa Tina, luego, se ve como Tina se rinde y se da media vuelta, para ser sorpresivamente atacada por esta figura Tina: Grah! Tina esquiva el ataque de la desconocida quein se mueve rapidamente, Tina intenta responder, pero es detendida por el filo de una espada cerca de su cabeza Tina: Quien... eres.... no reconozco tu olor... ???: Callate y responde mis preguntas. Tina: Tampoco tu voz... pero.... tu escensia... ¿¡Eres la Spitzer!? ???: ¿¡Spitzer!? La figura desconocida se desconcentra y Tina intenta atacarla con sus dagas, pero esta figura esquiva rapidamente ???: La unica persona con el apellido Spitzer que conosco actualmente esta muerto. Tina: Spitzer... ¡¡Deja tus tonterias y ven ac- Tina es golpeada desde atras por la figura misteriosa y luego esta figura toma a Tina por su ropa ???: No me ofreci a hacer este favor solo para encontrarme con una loca, ahora responde, ¿¡Tu eres la que esta causando la falla!? Tina: No... se de que... hablas... ???: Hump... La desconocida suelta a Tina y la deja caer al suelo, tina cae fuertemente algo cansada Tina: Urgh... ???: No deberias haber intentado luchar conmigo en ese estado, has gastado toda tu energia lanzando ataques por todo el lugar ¿no es asi? Tina: Argh! Tina se levanta y se retira corriendo ???: Vaya... este lugar se ve horrible... La desconocida sube sobre las ruinas, y la luz de la luna ilumina su cuerpo, revelando su identidad Avenger: Haaa... Ya veo porque Eiris me mando aqui... Su encargo era salvar este mundo... Se ve el rostro de Avenger mientras mirra la luna, para que luego, la pantalla se cubra completamente de color rojo carmesi ---- logos y weas chidorinas ---- New Home - Nueva Eternia En la mañana, en la base de los Round Table Avengers, se ven a Shine, Keira, Voltage y Eiris aparentemente discutiendo Shine: Te dije, no te comas mi pastel ¿y que haces? Te lo comes. Keira: ¿Y eso que? Volt lo guardo mal. Voltage: Hey! ¡No me heches la culpa a mi! Keira: Admitelo, lo guardaste mal, hasta Hope tomo un poco. Shine: ¿¡Hope tambien!? Eiris: Eso no importa ahora, calmense y escuchen, Volt, diles lo que encontraste. Voltage: Bien, Estuve analizando las utimas lecturas de energia demoniaca, y note un aumento abrumador muy cerca de nuestra area. Shine: ¿Y eso no es normal? Voltage: Si, es normal, pero, lo extraño es, que toda esa energia viene de un solo origen. Shine: ¿Un solo origen? Osea... Voltage: Normalmente se ve esta cantidad cuando hay un grupo grande, pero esto es mucho para un solo demonio, a menos que sea... Eiris: Abyzz... Voltage: Probablemente, aunque eso seria subestimarlo, ademas de esa fuente, detecte otras 4, 3 de ellas acercandose y volviendose mas fuertes. Shine: ¿Deberiamos ir a investigar? Desde una puerta cercana, Hope sale respondiendo a la pregunta Hope: Claro que si, debemos proteger esta area lo mejor posible, Eiris. Eiris: ¿Si? Hope: ¿Te parece bien si vamos tu y yo a investigar esa fuente anormal de energia demoniaca? Eiris: Muy bien, entonces, Shine, Keira, ustedes van por las otras tres fuentes, nos veremos aqui una vez las hayan identificado o eliminado. Keira: Entendido. Shine: Entendido, Voltage, en donde se encuentran las tres fuentes de energia demoniaca. Voltage: Estan cerca de lo que era el distrito cultural de la ciudad. Shine: El distrito cultural... esta un poco lejos, pero llegaremos rapido, vamos Keira. Keira: Muy bien. Shine y Keira salen rapidamente de la habitacion, y detras de ellas salen Hope y Eiris, mientras Hope termina de salir mientras habla Hope: Cuida de Tory, Volt. Voltage: Muy bien.... (Aunque creo que ella terminaria protegiendome a mi...) ---- Antiguo distrito cultural - Ruinas de Eternal city Se logran ver un trio de figuras moviendose rapidamente entre las ruinas, aparentemente comunicandose unas con otras Aeruos: Heartros ¿no presientes algo cerca? Heartros: Aun nada. Wazzerlis: Ñeeeh... que aburridooo... ¿Hum? Huelo algo cerca... jeje. Aeruos: ¡No te alejes Wazzerlis! Wazzerlis: Wyyyy. Wazzerlis comienza a saltar alejandose rapidamente de sus compañeros, y Aeruos comienza a quejarse Aeruos: Maldicion ¿porque esa idiota nunca sigue las ordenes? Heartros: Tu eras igual cuando eras menos experimentado... Aeruos: Tienes razon... espero que regrese al grupo y deje de jugar. Heartros: Ya siento algo, nos estamos acercando. Aeruos: Bien. Mientras Aeruos y Heartros siguen su camino, cerca de alli, se ve a Wazzerlis moviendose rapidamente, como si estuviera cazando algo Wazzerlis: ¡Jujuju! ¡Aqui voyyy! Wazzerlis salta por detras de unas ruinas y sigue avanzando ---- Ruinas del museo - Ruinas de Eternal City En medio de las ruinas del antiguo museo de Etenal City, se ve a Avenger intentando averiguar a donde ir Avenger: No tener algun mapa o algo sobre este lugar no sirve de nada... ¿Porque Eiris no me dio algo para saber donde diablos estoy? Cerca del lugar, Avenger logra escuchar unos llantos, esta rapidamente se dirige a averiguar de donde se originan estos, hasta que finalmente logra encontrar a un par de niñas especificamente una pequeña eriza acompañada pro una pequeña loba Avenger: Ustees dos ¿Les sucede algo? Niña #1: Nuestro hermano mayor se fue hace un par de dias a buscar comida y no a vuelto... Niña #2: Debe... Debe... Avenger: (Debe estar muerto...) Debe esar inetentando de encontrar algo de comer, se nnota que en este lugar no es facil conseguir algo de comida ¿No creen? Niña #1: Si... eso debe ser... Ambas niñas comienzan a llorar de nuevo, pero Avenger las abraza un momento Avenger: (Vaya... y yo creia que mi mundo estaba peor...) Oigan ustedes dos. Niñas: ¿S-si? Avenger: Resistan un poco ¿Saben? les buscare algo de comida mientras su hermano regresa. Niña #2: ¿Lo-los haras? Gra-gracias... Niña Roja... Avenger: ¿Eh? ¿Niña Roja? Jaja.... ya vuelvo. Niña #1: Estaremos bien, gracias Niña Roja. Avenger: Eh... bien, tengan cuidado. Avenger rapidamente se alejade las niñas, en busca de algo aparentemente comestible Avenger: Este lugar esta en ruinas... y no parece haber nada vivo... ¿o si? Avenger rapidamente logra ver un par de arboles en medio de un grupo de escombros Avenger: Esos... ¿Son manzanos? ya es bastante raro que hayan de estos aqui... y ademas en medio de una ciudad en ruinas... Avenger se acerca a losa rboles apra tomar algunso frutos, pero una daga lanzada desde lejos la roza e impacta contra el arbol en frente Avenger: (Hay alguien aqui...) Desde una zona alta, aparece Wazzerlis banboleandose como si se estuviera divirtiendo con solo encontrar a Avenger en el lugar Wazzerlis: Oh oh, Es una chica con traje lindo nueva, oye ¿como te llamas? Avenger voltea y mira a Wazzerlis con una mirada fria Avenger: ¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? Wazzerlis: Oye oye, no te enojes, solo venia a comer algo, juju. Avenger: No tienes cara de que solo vengas por un par de manzanas. Wazzerlis cambia su expresion por una bastante mas confundida Wazzerlis: ... ¿Me estas retando? Avenger: ¿Acaso eso importa? Wazzerlis: ... Tal vez ¿no crees? Avenger: Agh... mejor callate y vet- Wazzerlis lanaza otra daga hacia Avenger, esta esquiva rapidamente, y con una cuchilla en su traje se hace un corte en su piel, comenzando a sangrar lentamente Wazzerlis: Oh oh ¿sangre? ¡¡Esto es muuy interesante!! Avenger: ¡¡Callate ya!! Avenger crea con su sangre una espada larga, y rapidamente la agita con mucha fuerza, causando una onda de choque que Wazzerlis logra esquivar de un salto a su izquierda Wazzerlis: ¡¡Si, si!! ¡Asi es! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! Avenger: Graaah!! Avenger salta rapidamente en contra de Wazzerlis, la cual aparentemente no se ve afectada por el filo de la espada, al contrario, esta parece doblarse antes tocar el cuerpo de esta Avenger: ¿Pero que carajo? Wazzerlis: Oh, se me ovlido que tenia esta habilidad, intentalo de nuevo. Wazerlas convoca un torrente de agua que lanza a Avenger al suelo, luego, Wazzerlis se lanza contra esta lanzando ataques constantes con otro par de dagas ocultas, Avenger logra defenderse de los ataques, pero no logra atinar ningun golpe con su espada Avenger: Maldicion... ¿¡Que clase de demonio eres!? Wazzerlis: Si mal no lo recuerdo... un demonio de la mentira... ¡JAJA!! Wazerlis intenta lanzar un ataque con agua que Avenger cancela de un puñetazo en el suelo, luego, suelta su espada e intenta darle otro puñetazo a Wazzerlis, acertando plenamente y lanzandola con fuerza en contra de una pila de escombros Wazzerlis: Gaaah! ¡esto ya NO es divertido! Avenger: Parece... que tu habilidad cancela habilidades ¿no? Entonces... Wazzerlis': Esto no es bueno. Avenger: No puedes cancelar varias a la vez ¿no es cierto? Wazzerlis: Gaaah! Wazzerlis se levanta y convoca una lluvia cuchillas heladas hacia Avenger, quien no se mueve ni un poco mientras es herida por estas mismas Avenger: Jeje... No podras detenerme... con eso... jaja Avenger comienza a reir sadicamente, y una gran sombra que toma al forma de cuchillas oscuras aparece tras Avenger, posteriormente, estas cuchillas salen disparadas extremadamente rapido en contra de Wazzerlis, causando daños graves en sus extremidades Avenger: Vaya... parece... que tu habilidad... Avenger se acerca al arbol de manzanas y toma unas cuantas, ademas de tomar la daga de Wazzerlis y guardarla Avenger: No sirve de mucho cuando luchas contra alguien que es mejor que tu. Wazzerlis': WAAAH!!! Wazerlis comienza a gritar palabras aparentemente en un idioma similar al Latin, pero notandose claramente su enojo y a su vez haciendo gestos como si maldijera a Avenger, esta no le presta atencion y se retira del lugar, dejando a Wazzerlis sola en el lugar Avenger: Vaya... esa habilidad era peligrosa, suerte que no era un gran problema jej. Avenger le da un mordisco a una de las manzanas que tomo y deja las demas entre su brazo izquierdo, y pasado un rato, Avenger finalmente regresa con las niñas, estando la niña loba profundamente dormida mientras la niña eriza la cuida Avenger: Oh... ya se durmio... Niña #1: Si... Avenger: Bueno, tomen. Avenger lanza las manzanas hacia la niña, y esta toma una bastante alegre Niña #1: Gra- ¡Gracias Niña roja! Avenger: Con esto espero que logren aguantar hasta que su hermano regrese, no pierda la esperanza. Niña #1: Oye, Niña roja... Estas herida... Avenger: Si... pero aun tengo trabajo por hacer, debo irme ya. Niña #1: ¿Te volveremos a ver?... Avenger: Jej... prometo que vendre a verlas de nuevo. Avenger comienza a correr hacia un camino despejado qeu se logra ver cerca, mientras la niña se despide de ella moiendo su mano Niña #1: ¡Adios niña roja! Avenger se alejan bastante hasta que se pierde de vista ---- Antigua plaza Heralc Wirnad - Ruinas de Eternal City En medio de los restos de la antigua plaza, se ven a Aeruos y a HEartros explorando el areaa en busca de su objetivo Heartros: Hmmm... No siento nada cerca... Aeruos: Vinimos a perder el tiempo... ¿Nos retiramos y buscamos a Wazzerlis? Heartros: Aun es muy pronto.... ¡Hump! Heartros reacciona de golpe levantando su mano hacia su izquierda, y desde esta lanzando un gran torrente de fuego desde su mano, torrente el cual cubre una gran cantidad de espacio en esa direccion Aeruos: Excelente, prosigamos. Heartros detiene su ataque y voltea ahci esa direccion Heatros: ¡Sal de alli! Ya te descubrimos. Desde un edificio que Heartros no logro quemar, aparece una figura conocida, una loba de largo cabello negro y rojo carmesi, quien mira fijamente al duo mientras camina lentamente Avenger: ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Son amigos de la demente que acabo de vencer acaso? Aeruos: Hump, ya sabemos a donde fue Wazzerlis. Heartros: Pero luchando sola seguro fue derrotada... weh... oye tu ¿Que quieres? logre presentir tu prescencia pero no eres nuestro objetivo. Avenger: Solo vengo a cumplir un encargo, me veo obligada a sacarlos de mi camino. Aeruos: Hump... Mientras estos tres hablan, se ven a Keira y Shine buscando a las fuentes, hasta que logra ver a Aeruos y Heartros, asi rapidamente dirigiendose al lugar Shine: ¡Ustedes! Aeruos: Heartros, ya estan aqui. Heartros: Muy bien... 3 contra 2... weeh... no queria esforzarme demasiado... Aeruos: Haa! Aeruos saca desde lso bolsillos de su chaqueta un par de pendulos con puntas afiladas que lanza hacia Shine y Keira, Keira reacciona rapidamente protegiendolas a ambas con un muro de rocas, por su parte, Heartros convoca un gran mazo prendido fuego, y se lanza contra avenger, la cual esquiva el fuerte ataque del demonio Avenger: Grr... (estos tipos si parecen fuertes...) Aeruos pro su parte salta en contra d eShine y Keira mientras ataca con sus pendulos mientras Keira contrataca con rocas, Shine a su vez saca sus Pinceles-aguja y loz lanza contra lso pendulos, desviandolos, psoteriormente salta en contra de Aeruos y chocan sus armas durante un momento Shine: Grr... Maldito demonio... Aeruos: Son... palabras muy fuertes para una chica tan linda. Shine: ¿Erh? Shine se sonroja y pierde la concentracion, Aeruos contraataca con uan rafaga de viento que a al vez repele las rocas de Keira, por su parte HEartros Esta intercambiando ataques contra Avenger, a pesar de sus ataques ser lentos, Heartros parece mantener el ritmo de Avenger facilmente Heartros: Que... pereza... Avenger: Raaah!! Avenger hace un segundo corte en su otra mano, creando otra espada aparte de la que aparentemente ya habia creado antes, y lanza un combo contra Heartors, quien apenas lgora bloquear, y en un momento lanza su mazo contra Avenger, lanzandola hacia la direccion de Keira, quien detiene su caida y la de Shine con muros de rocas Keira: No puedo creer que sea la unica que tiene que luchar mientras ustedes juegan. Shine: Agh... Keira, no te quejes, tu apenas y estas luchando. Keira: Prefiero quedarme cuidandoles las espaldas. Avenger: Aurgh... no logro creer que los demonios en este mundo sean tan fuertes... Shine: ¿Mundo? ... Espera, ¿como te llamas? Avenger: Solo llamame Avenger. Shine: ¿¡Avenger!? Shine y Avenger se levantan mientras Aeruos y Heartros se reagrupan Shine: ¡Asi me solian decir cuando trabajaba sola! Avenger: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso eres una impostora barata!? Shine: ¡Oye! Keira: Y aqui vienen. Aeruos, quien habia saltado mientras las luchadoras no los veian, salta y lanza sus pendulos, pero ambas luchadoras rapidamente esquivan antes de ser golpeadas, pro su aprte, Heartross da un pisoton al suelo havciendo emerger un torrente de lava que Keira lgora bloquear con un muro Shine: Estuvo cerca... Avenger: Oye tu, tengo una idea. Shine: ¿Si? Avenger: Cuando el verdesito contrataque, lanzale esos... ¿pinceles? a sus armas, del resto me encargo yo. Shine: Ok... Aeruos se posa encima del muro de Keira y lanza una rafaga de viento que Shien y Avenger esquivan separandose, Keira lanza un torrente de rocas que obliga a Aeruos retroceder, pero este, sorprendentemente, aprovecha al oportunidad para ocultarse bajo tierra Heartros: Weeh... ya comenzo. Avenger: ¿Pero que? Keira: ¡Cuidado! ¡Detras de ustedes! Shine: ¿Eh? Aeruos sale dela tierra detras de las luchadoras, este rapidamente lanza sus pendulos contra Shine y la atrapa, Avenger reacciona y lo ataca con sus dos espadas, pero aeruos se protege con un escudo de viento y psoteriormente salta impulsandose hacia HEartros quien se encuentra sentado en el suelo Shine: Gaah! ¡Sueltame! Aeruos: Mision cumplida. Heartros: Bien... quiero irme a dormir. Aeruos hace un gesto con sus dedos, pero de repente, un grupo de rocas lo arapan en su sitio, haciendo que este se desconcentre y Shine logre safarse de sus ataduras Keira: ¡Harmy, Ahora! Shine: Haa!! Shine saca un pincel-aguja y lo lanza por debajo de Aeruos Aeruos: Ngh! Shine: Toma!! Shine salta y hace explotar el pincel por debajo de Aeruos, dejando una gran cantidad de polvo en el lugar mientras causa una fuerte onda de choque Shine: Haaa.... haaa... Avenger: Eso estuvo cerca... Keira: Aun no termina, miren. Shine y Avenger voltean a ver hacia la nube de polve, y se ve como Aeruos, con su vestimenta algo dañada y con algunas heridas, se levanta como si nada Aeruos: Maldicion... Heartros, por su parte, se encuentra sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en un aparente estado de reposo, y Aeruos hace el gesto con su mano que no se le permitio hacer Aeruos: Llegaremos tarde... Heartros. Heartros: ZZZ... retirada estrategica... estoy de acuerdo. Aeruos al mover sus dedos hacia arriba, hace desaparecer ambos entre llamar negras, dejando el espacio en el que se encontraban completamente vacio, dejando a las chicas algo confundidas Keira: Creo, que la ventaja de numero si nos fue util. Shine: Uff... bueno... oye tu, Avenger. Avenger: ¿Que quieres? Shine: Hace tiempo que no encontramos a alguien fuerte como tu... y apenas te conocemos pero... Keira: ¿Podrias venir con nosotras? Shine: Es que emites una señal de energia demoniaca nada normal, asi que debemos llevarte con nosotros. Avenger: Energia demoniaca... (Un minuto... tal vez ellas sepan a donde debo ir...) Bien, ire con ustedes, pero como hagan algo raro... Avenger cambia su mirada relajada pro una bastante fria y amenazante Avenger: Tendre que hacerles daño... Shine: No intentes amenazarnos, Avenger. Shine mira a Avenger con la misma mirada, dejando a avenger perpleja, pero rapidamente recuperando la compostura, mientras tanto, Keira crea un circulo magico alrededor de las tres Keira: Preparense, ya nos vamos. Shine: Esta bien. Avenger: Ok. Keira: Haa... ahora tendre que compartir protagonismo con dos Harmys... Shine: ¡Hey! Keira tras recitar unas palabras, las tres se teletransportan a New Home ---- Palacio del Rey Demonio - Gran salon Se escuchan sonidos de isntrumentos musicales, y se ve a Abyzz, con sus guerreros Aeruos y Heartros, parados frente a las escaleras del palacio, aparentemente esperando a alguien Abyzz: Ya solo fatan unos minutos... Aeruos, explicame que le sucedio a Wazzerlis. Aeruos: Sufrio heridas de gravedad en sus brazos y piernas, ademas... Momentaneamente, se ve a Wazzerlis dormida en una cama en un ccuarto del palacio, mientras algunas "efermeras" la cuidan Aeruos: No parece recordar nada desde que quedo inconciente. De nuevo, se ven a Abyzz y sus guerreros de nuevo, esta vez, ambos mirando ahcia el frente Aeruos: Por ahora esta fuera de servicio, asi que solo nosotros dos estamos resguardandolo. Heartros: Señor Abyzz, siento una fuerza acercarse... Abyzz: Ya llego. Por la peurta principal, se ve a Varizz entrando mientras recita unas palabras Varizz: Mi señor Abyzz, recibimos cordialmente a us invitado, benefactor de la causa de los que fuimos encerrados aqui en el inframundo, y nos a permitido regresar a la superficie y ahcerla nuestra, sin mas rodeos, ¡Eh aqui, el ser que cuya existencia hace correr el tiempo mismo! Por la puerta, rodeado de una profunda aura de oscuridad naraja-rojizo, entra una figura flotante acompañada por otra figura caminando, estos dos se detienen, y la figura flotante cae al suelo lentamente, haciendo que su aura de poder desaparesca, y posteriormente viendose fijamente su rostro Varizz: El dios del tiempo quien se ha hecho nuestro aliado, ¡Diskronno! El Erizo azul oscuro con marcas rojas, comienza a caminar, mientras le habla a su acompañante Diskronno: Gracias por servirme, Darkloid, es hora de volver con tu gente. Darkloid: Muy bien, amo Diskronno. El Demonio erizo de color morado cambia su direccion hacia Aeruos y Heartross, y al encontrarse este el da la mano a ambos Aeruos: Un gusto conocerlo, Ex-comandante. Heartros: Que bueno tenerte de vuelta... Darkloid: Haa... tu, ojos verdes ¿Heartros sigue siendo igual de flojo? Aeruos: Desde que lo conosco... tal vez mas, señor Darkloid. Darkloid: Jaja... Mientras tato, Abyzz y Diskronno realizan un apreton de manos en frente de todos sus subditos, y posteriormente, Abyzz decide hablarle Abyzz: En unos minutos sera la cena de bienvenida, por ahora, acompañeme a mi despacho. Diskronno: Muy bien, Abyzz. Diskronno y Abyzz se dirigen al despacho de abyzz, mientras Aeruos, Heartross y Darkloid los siguen ---- Palacio del Rey Demonio -Despacho de Abyzz En medio de un lugar parecido a una sala de reuniones, se ven a Diskronno y Abyzz sentados en un mueble, mientras sus guerreros estan parados a sus lados firmemente Abyzz: Y bien ¿como te recibieron mis subditos? Diskronno: ... Abyzz: Muy bien, pasemos a lo improtante, el motivo de tu visita era pedirme un favor ¿no es asi? Diskronno: ... Si. Abyzz: Bien, ya que te debo muchas, aceptare sin refutar cualquier cosa que pidas, habla por favor. Diskronno: Bien... necesito de algunos de tus... soldados mas poderosos... Abyzz: Bueno, aqui estan 3 de ellos, pero la demonio de la mentira esta fuera de servicio. Diskronno: ... Lo quiero a el. Abyzz: ¿A quien? Diskronno: Quiero a ese guerrero que transformaron en uno de ustedes... Abyzz: Hablas del... mitad fantasma... bueno... veras, aun no tenemos la capacidad de- Diskronno: ¡¡Lo quiero conmigo!! Abyzz: Hump... ok, pero espero que te hagas responsable de las consecuensias. Diskronno: ... Lo haré. Abyzz: Fue una reunion bastante interesante, ademas... ¿que planeas hacer Diskronno? Diskronno: Voy... a destruir a la resistencia con mis propias manos... Abyzz: Entonces... eso significa que... que... Aeruos reacciona anticipadamente a los movimientos erraticos de Diskronno Aeruos: ¡¡Cuidado amo Abyzz!! Diskronno: ¡No! ¡No no no! Aeruos, Heartross y Darkloid intentan cubrir a Abyzz quien se levanta sorprendido Abyzz: ¡¡Maldita sea!! Darkloid: Eso es... Diskronno: Grr... Gruh.... RRAAAAAAAARGH!! Diskrono carga una cantidad enorme de energia en la gema de su pecho, mientras todo el lugar comienza a estremeserse, ademas, de dar la sensacion de que el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido a la vez, mientras tanto, Abyzz hace rrillar sus ojos, mientras pone su mano hacia el frente Diskronno: Ru... Abyzz: Gaah!! ¡¡Distortion Wor- De repente una cuchilla de oscuridad pura atraviesa el pecho de Abyzz Darkloid: ... jeje... Abyzz cae herido al suelo, mientras Aeruos toma a Darkloid por su tunica Aeruos: ¿¡Que acabas de hacer!? Darkloid: Cumpliendo un pequeño cambio en el contrato... jeje. Heartros: Debemos irnos, Aeruos. Aeruos: ¡¡Maldita sea!! Aeruos le da un puñetazo a darkloid, para luego teletransprotarse con llamas negras junto con Heartros, Antes de que Darkloid logre herirlos con su cuchilla Darkloid: Vaya... me confie. Diskronno: Rugido... ¡¡DEL TIEMPO!!! Darkloid: ... Esta hecho, amo Diskronno. Diskronno: RAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Diskronno libera toda la energia acumulada de un solo golpe, generando una explosion inmensa en el lugar, para luego toda esa energia concentrarse en un solo y potente rayo que destroza el palacio por completo, luego de la explosion, se ve a Diskronno ya calmado, junto a Darkloid y Abyzz herido protegidos por una esfera de energia, mientras el lugar se ve claramente convertido en ruinas y polvo Darkloid: Amo... eso fue... Diskronno: Si... Abyzz: Que... han hecho... ¿porque... me traicionan asi? Darkloid: Hump.... mira quien habla, el demonio cuya especialidad es la traicion, pero da igual, tenia que hacerse, Abyzz. Abyzz: Jeje... Jaja... (Bueno... creo... que ya no puedo hacer nada por Tina...) ¡¡TE LO ENCARGO, MADRE!! ¡¡JAJAJA!! Darkloid: Tsk, ya callate. Darkloid convoca de nuevo su cuchilla de sombras y le da el golpe de gracia a Abyzz, acabando con su vida, haciendo que este desaparesca entre una nube de oscuridad Darkloid: Vaya, entro en desesperacion mas rapido de lo que queria... jeje... Bueno, amo Diskronno. Diskronno voltea a ver lentamente a Darkloid Diskronno: ¿Que... Quieres? Darkloid: Empezare a buscar el "engranaje", ademas... Darkloid voltea a ver una fuerte cantidad de oscuridad saliendo a lo lejos Darkloid: Creo que el soldado que ustedes necesitan esta por alla. Luego de que Darkloid dijera eso, Diskronno voltea hacia el Diskronno: ...No puedo controlarme si estoy fuera... de la torre... me ire... ahora mismo... Darkloid: estoy de acuerdo, mientras tanto, intentare traer al mitad fantasma y el engranaje conmigo, pero antes... Diskronno: Si...? Darkloid: ¿Que haremos con los dos guardaespaldas de Abyzz? Diskronno: Ahora son nuestros enemigos... moriran... a su... tiempo. Darkloid: Muy bien, comenzare mi trabajo. Diskronno: Muy... bien... Diskronno desaparece entre un aura roja, y Darkloid igual desde sus llamas negras, pero a lo lejos, se logra ver una silueta con brillantes ojos amarillos entre la oscuridad ???: Juju... Creo que aun falta para mancharme las manos, espero divertirme con los eventos que vengan, tendre... que hablar con Diskronno dentro de poco... juju... La silueta desaparece entre las sombras, dejando las ruinas solitarias de neuvo, mientras la apntalla se vuelve negra ---- Base de los RTA - New Home En la base de los RTA, en un cuarto de interrogatorio, se ve a Avenger sentada mientras Hope y Voltage la interrogan Hope: Bien... ahora comienza a hablar ¿Cual es tu nombre? Avenger: Solo diganme Avenger, y no tengo tiempo para esto. Hope: Dime... tu nombre. Hope mira mas firmemente hacia Avenger, obligandola a hablar Avenger: Ok... mi nombre es Evangeline Woulfa- Voltage: ¡¡ESPERA!! Eva: ¿Eh? Voltage: ¡¡Crei que todos los Woulfangs estaban muertos!! ¿¡¡De donde vienes!!? Eva: No soy de este mundo, de donde vengo los Woulfangs estamos vivos, y no recuerdo que en mi familia hubieran rubios... Hope: Callate Voltage... Hope mira friamente a Voltage y este nervioso se calla Voltage: Ok, Ok... Hope: Ok... No eres de este mundo.... ¿entonces de que mundo vienes? Eva: Es... una larga historia... Solo puedo decir ahora mismo que estoy haciendole un favor a una amiga. Hope: ¿Que favor? Eva: Oye, relajate un poco primero. Hope: Estoy completamente calmado. Voltage: El siempre se ve as- Hope: Callate Volt. Voltage: Ok... Eva: (Pero que grupito son estos...) Bueno, mi amig a encontro una falla en este universo aparentemente aun con posibilidad de repararla, pero que ella no puede venir a este universo por alguna razon me peidio elf avor de que investigara. Hope: ¿Falla en este universo? ... Se bien que este universo es sumamente inestable gracias a todo lo que he investigado... pero repararlo es imposible. Eva: Según mi amiga... no es imposible. Hope: Al grano... ¿como se llama tu amiga? es solo por preguntar. Eva: Pues, Se llama... La escena cambia rapidamente, viendose el rostro de Eva, cuya expresion se nota muy sorprendida Eva: ¿¡¡Eiris!!? Evangeline reconoce rapidamente a la figura frente a ella, una eriza rubia con un ojo verde visible, pero otro tapado por un parche Shine: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Conoces a Eiris!? Eva: Pues... si pero... Eiris se acerca un poco para hablar con Eva, meintras Hope le cubre las espaldas Eiris: No a mi ¿verdad? Eva: Eh... jeje... ¿no me recuerdas Eiris? realmente casi no te reconosco con ese parche y... oye oye Eiris: ... ¿Eh? Eva: Veo que una parte de ti se nota un poco mas... ¿grande? Eiris: No se a qu- Hope: ... jej. Eiris se sonroja un poco mientras Hope parece haber captado la referencia y suelta una carcajada, siguiendole Shine y Keira quienes tambien comienzan a reirse Eiris: ¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Sere bajita pero eso no significa que no tenga!! Eva: Ja.... era solo una broma, las dos son muy similares realmente, excepto por... Eiris: ¡¡YA!! Eiris convoca su lanza entre una rafaga de luz, pero esta es detenida rapidamente pro una gran espada de colro rojo carmesi, causando qeu este choque provoque una onda de poder que se siente dentro del edificio Eva: ¡Jej! Tambien igual de fuerte. Keira: Vaya... esta chica si es interesante, no como Harmy. Keira observa a Shine con una mirada sarcastica, mientras Shine le devuelve una mirada algo enojada, mientras tanto, Eiris un poco molesta baja su arma, haciendo esto igualmente Eva Shine: (Keiraaa....) Oye, Evangeline... ¿puedo decirte solo Eva? Eva: Si tu quieres... ¿Harmy? Shine: Solo dime Shine o Harmony... por favor... Eva: Ok, Harmony. Shine: Realmente... me gusta mas mi segundo nombre... ¡gracias! Eva: bueno... realmente "Kagari" no es que sea el mejor de los egundos nombres, jeje. Eva sonrie junto con Shine, y Voltage se acerca a ambas Voltage: Vaya... ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien. Shine: Eso parece. Eva: Je... realmente, esta verdesita me cae bien, jaja. Hope: Muy bien, ahora, una pregunta importante, tu, Evangeline. Eva: ¿Si? Hope: ¿Como es que.... emites una señal de poder demoniaco tan grande? Eva: Eh... es mejor que se los muestre... (Ignia... ¿quieres salir solo un momento?) De repente, en la cabeza de Eva, se escucha una voz Ignia: (Si estas en problemas ahora mismo... no me queda de otra) Shine: ¿Que vas a hacer? Eva: Hmm... Eva se concentra un poco, para que luego desde su cuerpo salga una luz rojiza seguida de una estela de fuego, que finalmente toma forma fisica, la forma de una eriza demonio de color rosa Ignia: Waah.. que lindo... lugar... Sin darse cuenta, todos tienen miradas serias y con sus armas en mano, pero Hope, apuntandole directamente a al cabeza de Ignia con sus pistolas, se acerca Hope: No piensas hacer nada extraño ¿verdad? Ignia: Eso queda de parte de ti. Shine: Evangeline... ¿quien es ese demonio?... Eva: Es... mi espiritu elemental, se llama Ignia... Voltage: ¿Espiritu elemental?... ¿Que es esa tonteria? ¡¡Di la verdad!! Voltage se aleja un poco mientras sostiene sus cuchillos electrificados Voltage: ¿¡Eres marioneta de esta cosa verdad!? Eva: Vi lo enojados que estan con los demonios, pero ella nohará nada raro, se los ju- Eiris pone la punta de su lanza en el cuello de Eva Eiris: No jures en vano. Shine: Yo creo... que deberiamos... Hope: Darle una oportunidad... esta bien. Hope guarda sus armas y pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, haciendo lo mismo Shine Hope: No conocemos a este demonio y no parece tener intenciones mas haya de solo saludar. Shine: Si... si. Ignia: ¿No van a matarte? Haaa.... muchas gra- Keira invoca una roca afilada justo en frente de la cara de Ignia Keira: Si yo fuera tu no me relajaria. Eva: ¡Oigan!, sean racionales ¡yo les juro que ella no es como esos otros demonios que ustedes enfrentan! ¡Ella se volvio uno en contra de us voluntad, se vio obligada a hacerlo! Keira: En contra de su... Ngh... Keira hace que la roca frente a Ignia se desmorone, y a su vez, Eiris retira la punta de su lanza del cuello de Eva Eiris: En contra de su voluntad... eso fue lo que... Keira: Si... eso fue lo que... a mi hermano le ocurrio... Ignia: Vaya... oye tu. Keira': Que quieres... Ignia: Entiendo... realmente bien lo que debio sentir tu hermano al transformarse en un ser como yo... Keira: ... Eva: Vaya... Shine: Rgh... no... sabia eso Keira. Keira: A Harmy no le deberia interesar mi pasado. Shine: Ngh! Voltage: ...Ok, Ok Voltage guarda sus cuhillos, y mientras tanto, Eiris se acerca a darle un aprenton de manos a Ignia Eiris: Te doy la bienvenida, y esta tambien va para ti, Evangeline. Eva: Jeje, gracias Eiris suelta a Ignia y señala a Eva Ignia: Hum? Eiris: Acercate, Evangeline. Hope se acerca lentamente y se para al lado de Eiris Hope: No queda de otra... las nombraremos miembros de los Round Table Avengers, es lo mejor, ademas asi las podremos mantener vigiladas. Eiris: Espero que hagan un buen trabajo en el grupo. Eva: Gracias, Ignia. Ignia: Espera, espera... solo un rato mas, hace mucho que no estoy en el exterior... Eva: ¡¡Pero viste el alboroto que ocurrio porque estabas afuera!! Ignia: Solo unos minutos Eva. Eva: Bien Ignia... Hope: Ok, hoy Volt no a detectado energia demoniaca en algun lugar y realmente tengo qeu tomar mi siesta... les dare el dia libre. Eiris: Espera espera, yo en nignun momento permit- Hope: tu tranquila, no pasara ada por descansar un- De rpente, se oye como se habre una puerta, y de esta, se ve salir una eriza de color celeste muy claro, la cual lleva una bandeja en sus manos Tory: Hermano Hope, hice uns galletas para... La eriza abre sus brillantes ojos de color lila, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece, dejando caer la bandeja al suelo Hope: Maldicion. Tory: Un... De... Demonio... Las escleroticas de tory se vuelven de color negro, mientras sus ojos emiten un brillo violeta Tory: Un... ¡¡DEMONIO!! Tory levanta su mano convocando un Shout Blaster blanco brillante, y posteriormente desde este sale dispara do un potente rayoo de energia hacia Ignia, pero este rayo es bloqeado pro una abrrera que lo absorbe Hope: Toy, calmate, por favor. Tory: Alejate... Hermanito... un demonio... un... Hope: Hump. Desde el ojo izquierdo de Hope sale un brillo magenta, luego, este mueve su mano hacia abajo, haciendo que Tory caiga al suelo Eiris: Ya me temia que pasara esto... Eva: ¿Pero que? Ignia: ¿¡Porque aqui todos me odian!? Shine: Eva... mejor regresa a Ignia a donde sea que haya salido... rapido. Ignia: Weeeh.... Eva: Te lo dije Ignia, no me culpes. Ignia se transforma en una esfera de luz que emite un brillo negruzco, que se mueve hacia el cerpo de Eva mientras es seguida por una estela de fuego, para luego entrar en este, haciendo que el cuerpo de eva emita un brillo ligero que desaparece rapidamente Eiris: Es mejor... que busques un lugar donde quedarte, Evangeline. Voltage: A Tory le afecta mucho el tema sobre los demonios, por eso normalmente la mantenemos alejada de ellos. Mientras tanto se ve como Hope abraza a Tory para calmarla, mientras Keira se acerca Keira: Yo me quedo, ella necesita de mi. Hope: Bien. Por otra parte, Shine toma el hombro de Eva Shine: Oye ¿No tienes donde quedarte verdad? Eva: Pretendia quedarme aqui... o si no dormir afuera, no tengo problema. Shine: Oye ¿porque no te quedas en mi casa? al menos no estaras afuera con el frio o aqui bajo el riesgo de que Tory enloquesca. Eiris: A mi me parece bien Shine. Voltage': Wuff... casi tengo que compartir mi habitacion... Eiris: Te ibas a quedar durmiendo afuera si ella se quedaba en tu habitacion. Voltage: Je.... ¿Eh? Eva: Jaja... Muy bien, prefiero mil veces una cama que dormir en el suelo aunque no tenga ningun problema en hacerlo. Shine: El problema es... que solo tengo una cama... Eva: ... Shine: ... ¿Sucede algo? Eva: ¡¡Mejor todavia Harmony!! Shine: ¿Eh? Eva: Vamos a tu casa ahora mismo, quiero ver como se ve el lugar donde voy a quedarme mientras hago este trabajo. Shine: Ok, vamos ahora mismo, Eiris ¿Quieres venir? Eiris: Hmm... no, tengo cosas que arreglar por aqui. Shine: Ok, dios... hace tiempo que nadie va a mi csa desde... que Eiris me estaba buscando. Eva: No te preocupes, solo vayamonos. Shine:Ok , Ok. Shine y Eva salen por la puerta de entrada al edificio, mientras Eiris las mira, y ya cuando salen, ella volte a ver a Hope y a Tory Eiris: Haaa... todo esta yendo bien. Hope': ... Si, todo esta yendo bien hoy. ----